Shikon no Tama Trade
by sunny1388
Summary: *ON HOLD* - Never lose a Shikon Jewel, it's a very good blackmailing item, as Kagome and Inuyasha soon discover. Inuyasha needs that Jewel, but how willing is he to trade for it?
1. Prologue Humans Should not climb trees

Yay!! Okay, this is my SECOND Inuyasha fanfic! Once I got this idea, I HAD to write a fic, just thought of it last night, actually! It's a pretty simple plot and everything, but it'll have lots of little twists, but...yeah, just read it!  
  
Disclaimers: Okay, two main parties I have to give credit to. First one is obvious: Ms. Rumiko Takahashi for thinking up the whole Inuyasha world and everything. There's also my little sister, Kimmy, who HAS to get at least partial credit for my TWO stories so far! She's only 7 and she didn't come up with the whole plot or anything, but the random things she says about Inuyasha sometimes just spark my very crazy imagination! Love ya Kimmy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, the group had stopped for the night in a mysterious forest.   
  
Even though it was a moonless night, the glowing embers of the dying fire still illuminated the clearing enough to show a human girl curled up in a sleeping bag with a kitsune sleeping on her pillow, and her companions; a young man in houshi attire and a demon huntress asleep with a hand on her prefered weapon, a huge bone boomerang.  
  
However, the embers were not strong enough to show the other figure, still awake, high up in a tree.   
  
Inuyasha sat on the branch in his classic hands-folded-in-sleeves pose. His eyes were partly closed and he sat half-awake and half-asleep thinking murderous thoughts about his half-human blood that caused him to turn completely human once a month, on the new moon.  
  
Coincidentally, tonight was that night; the new moon.  
  
Inuyasha was disgusted by his weakness on those nights, partly because he hated feeling weak at all, and also because their worst fights seemed to occur on the nights he turned human; he could never escape the trouble it seemingly caused; even while staying at a supposedly "safe" temple during one of "his nights".  
  
Fortunetely, he was shaken out of his dark thoughts by the almost-silent snap of a twig on the twig.   
  
Immediately, Inuyasha tried to perk his ears at the sound, but swore when he realized he had unmoveable human ears.   
  
Opening his weak human eyes as wide as he could, Inuyasha leaned forward on the branch and tried to make out whatever had broken the branch, but in the pitchblack night, he could not make out anything.  
  
Leaning forward some more, he tried again, this time sniffing with his human nose, hearing with his human ears, and trying to see with his human eyes, but, of course, it didn't work.   
  
He leaned forward again, but realized, a moment too late, that he went too far and crashed to the ground.  
  
Getting up quickly, he muttered a long string of curses and looked around to make sure no one had seen that embarrassing moment.   
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered, sitting up with a bit yawn, "What the heck are you doing? I heard a loud bang and..." she yawned again and her eyes started to close.  
  
Inuyasha decided to keep silent and pretend he didn't hear; that was a lot better than explaining to her that he fell out of the tree.   
  
"Baka." she muttered, before setting back down on into her sleeping bag again, wrapping an arm around the warm Shippo.  
  
Deciding that it was probably a squirrel or something, Inuyasha leaned back against the tree trunk and decided to sleep on the ground during his transformation from now on.  
  
Soon, he fell asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, not much happening, but don't worry, this was just the prologue!! Much more coming soon, it's gonna be the weekend after all!  
  
Please review!! Check back later on tommorrow, and check out my other stuff too:   
  
~ Inuyasha's Confession - Songfic done to My Will (Inuyasha end song), no summary needed, title is pretty self-explanetory  
~ Seeing Can Be Deceiving - A fanfic, three chappies so far, but updating soon!   
  
  
Okie Dokie, just review!! Please! I wanna know if I should continue this one, if I get some fans for this fic, I'll continue it, but if not, I'll put it on hold and just work on my other way. Don't worry, I'll tell ya either way! Your review decides the fate of this fic! (dramatic huh? Well, it's true!) 


	2. Appearance of the Wolf Youkai

Yeah, this is chapter 2 now even though there wasn't really a chapter 1 because my first one was only a prologue, but this makes the numbering less confusing, although personally, when I read a book or something, I don't remember the chapters numbers that well. The whole story is just like one big long thing, kinda get it? Oh, never mind!  
  
Cascading Hope: Nope, it's not a one-shot, I'm planning on continuing it for a while, but yeah...it was the prologue, nothing much happened yet...  
  
Trunks Gal: I try to updaate as often as I can, espcially weekends  
  
Soju: Yes yes, Inuyasha fell out of a tree, but he was only human then, LOL, could you imagine how mad he'd be if he fell out of a tree as a hanyou? He'd be pretty mad...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I would have died from happiness!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bright rays of the sun hit the sleeping hanyou, he slowly opened an eyelid to reveal a tired golden eye, then let out a low groan, he had a huge headache since he had only slept a few hours that last night.  
  
Even though hanyous and youkai don't need that much sleep, Inuyasha had been a human the previous night and humans, unfortunately, do need sleep. He would have slept through the whole day, he was already sleeping in compared to his usual time he got up.   
  
He had even missed his transformation back into his normal hanyou self.  
  
Hearing his groan, Kagome also woke and propped herself up on an elbow, careful not to disturb the kitsune, Shippo, sleeping by her side.  
  
Fortunately, the little orphaned fox did not wake, but only snuggled next to Kagome more.  
  
Kagome looked over at where Inuyasha was squinting from the brightness of the sun.  
  
She looked over at the sun and realized they were very late in getting up, probably due to the fact that Inuyasha, their personal hanyou alarm clock, had overslept.  
  
She saw that he looked over at her, finally noticing that she was awake also.   
  
Kagome waited for his reaction.  
  
Inuyasha yawned.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed and an eyebrow started twitching in frustration and annoyance.  
  
She suppressed her anger, knowing that she was always in a bad mood in the mornings and would probably sit him 20 times if she said anything.  
  
Instead, she looked over at him and smiled a very strange smile.  
  
Inuyasha gulped.  
  
Kagome had that look on her face that even he, not the brightest when it came to Kagome's feelings, knew to fear.  
  
He braced himself for a string of sits.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Even though he was looking down, just waiting to be slammed into the ground, his ears still faced her and now they caught a strange sound.   
  
It sounded like...giggling!  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome hunched over, her shoulders shaking and hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the sound.   
  
Instinctively, Inuyasha cocked his head to one side in confusion and Kagome burst out laughing, the loudness awakening Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo.  
  
When the others woke, they, of course, could not resist watching this very strange fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. Actually, they didn't even know if it was a fight.  
  
Tears were coming out of Kagome's eyes as she laughed and she ignored Inuyasha's questioning and annoyed glare.   
  
So, Inuyasha simply turned around and stared at the tree trunk in front of him trying to ignore her bursts of laughter, but then he heard Miroku and Sango laughing also!  
  
Thoroughly annoyed now, he whirled around and started shouting at them. Between the long strings of curses he tossed at them, they could make out a full sentence:  
  
"What are you laughing at?!"  
  
Finally Shippo calmed down enough to tell him in a relatively even voice,  
  
"You fell out of the tree."  
  
The little kitsune raised a paw and pointed at the jumble of twigs, leaves, and even little pieces of bark tangled up in Inuyasha's hair, as well as a tiny flower petal hanging from a thin bit of spider silk off of one Inuyasha's ears, that fluttered around whenever his ears moved or twitched; and his ears tended to twitch a lot when he was annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha's whole face turned bright scarlet with anger and embarrassment, and he leapt up and started chasing Shippo; who had run as soon as he finished his short sentence.  
  
"Come on Sango, let's go take our bath and leave the boys to play by themselves for a while." Kagome grabbed her backpack, then started heading towards the small stream they had seen earlier.  
  
Sango followed, but then stopped, looking over her shoulder at the monk, still breathless with laughter. Kagome noticed Sango had stopped and turned to see what the demon huntress what glaring at.   
  
Noticing Miroku trying innocently poke the embers of the fire, Kagome warned him,  
  
"Don't you dare try to pull anything, Miroku. Or else we'll let Kirara use you as her chew toy."  
  
With that Sango and Kagome left, but Miroku was confused,  
  
"Chew toy?"  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome and Sango came back, Miroku was sitting on the ground putting healing salve on Shippo's many bumps on his head and Inuyasha was watching the water boil over the fire.  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing it would be no use to scold Inuyasha, and sat down by the fire, taking a few Cup O Noodles out of her bag.   
  
When the water boiled, Inuyasha poured it by himself, not letting anyone else touch his precious Ramen, then took it and climbed up a tree to eat it alone, the events of the morning still not forgotten.  
  
The others had just taken their first bite of breakfast, when they heard a low growl from Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha took his bowl of Ramen and set it safely on the tree branch before leaping down and drawing his Tetsusaiga, standing calmly in front of Kagome.  
  
Soon, the group saw a dusty tornado heading their way that stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha. When the dust cleared, they realized...it was Kouga!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing much in this chapter, not really fluff or action, the plots just kinda starting...but can ya blame me? This was typed very late last night and I was tired!  
  
Yeah, kinda a short chapter, but don't worry, I'm gonna update VERY soon, in maybe 1 or 2 hours because I have to work on my other story too.   
  
Now, Kouga is actually gonna be an important character in this fic, so everyone who doesn't like him, too bad! I think the wolf-youkai is pretty kawaii and although I'm a big Inu/Kag fan, I still pity Kouga because his affections will never be returned! T-T  
  
Okay, well, review, please! Comments, suggestions, questions, flames, threats if I don't update, whatever! Just tell me what ya think!   
  
Poor Miroku, maybe one day someone will explain to him what a chew toy is. 


	3. The Jewel!

Finally! Another chapter!! Well, enjoy! Although this chapter is kinda short, gomen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shikon no Tama Trade-Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Dogturd, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kouga sneered at him, but he didn't even wait for Inuyasha's answer. Instead, he ran past Inuyasha on his Shikon-enhanced legs and grabbed Kagome's hands, staring into her blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Kagome, koi, how have you been doing? I'm sure travelling with that mutt has been horrible, but don't worry, you're still my woman and I've come for you." Kouga said, completely ignoring the fuming hanyou that whirled around and started walking towards them, holding the Tetsusaiga out threateningly.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha, and she decided not to take any chances.  
  
"Osuwari." She whispered under her breath quickly, then turned to Kouga, forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
"Hello Kouga, how are you doing?" she asked him, trying to ignore the flattened hanyou.  
  
Seeing Kagome subdue Inuyasha, even Kouga's tremendous skill at ignoring the hanyou was shaken and his eyes traveled to the furious hanyou for a second before going back to Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Face-down on the ground, Inuyasha was feeling especially murderous and started plotting ways of killing Kouga as soon as the rosary's effects wore off.   
  
But Kouga was still in his own little world and completely oblivious to Inuyasha.  
  
"I've come for you finally, Kagome. Now you can leave this dogturd and be with me." Kouga said, still gazing into her eyes, but Kagome was completely caught of guard by this statement. Sure, Kouga always said he would come for her one day, but everytime he show'd up, he had always left alone. So now what was she going to do when that day had finally come?  
  
"Uh, Kouga-kun...um...well, I don't-I mean, I can't..."  
  
She sputtered, trying to figure out what to say without hurting the wolf-youkai. But by now, the rosary had worn off and Inuyasha jumped to his feet and leapt towards them and snatched Kagome away from Kouga, holding her tightly.  
  
He snarled at the wolf, who growled back and the two canine-youkai seemed to have a snarling argument.  
  
But then, Kouga stopped. A smirk began to spread on his face.  
  
Without a word, he reached into some hidden pocket in the pelt he wore and withdrew a shining object.  
  
A large piece of the Shikon Jewel on a necklace.  
  
They recognized it at the same time; Kagome gasping and Inuyasha snarling as he tried to make a swipe at it, but Kouga was too fast and leapt out of the way.  
  
It was their Shikon shard!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger? Well, yeah, but the summary gave too much away!! You all knew this was gonna happen, right? *nods of agreement from all the readers* Oh well, then I guess it's not too much of a cliffhanger anymore.   
  
Gomen nasai about not updating for sooo long, but Seeing Can Be Deceiving (my other fic) is keeping my plate full right now. It's my main fic I'm working on now, but I'm still gonna try to update this one too!   
  
But check out the other one while you wait for the next chapter of this one. My style is pretty much the same through my stories, so if ya like this story, who knows, you might like my other one too!  
  
Click the "Submit Review" button!! I always like reviews! *stares hopefully with huge puppy eyes* ^_^ 


End file.
